Together, always and forever
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: The final moments of team seven after defeating Madara. "We'll always be together Kakashi, We'll wait for you. After all, we are a team right?"-Revamped-


**I'm getting back into writing, I'm a bit out of practice and doing all this on notepad*laughs* hope you like it. I've been reading a fair bit of stuff like this and thought I would try my hand at it I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it~**

**Just pointing out that all of this is written on notepad so I don't have spell-check or anything like that to help me out.**

**I'd also like to give a big thanks to. And randomninja2398 who reviewed this fic and pointed out a few things to me, I really appreciate the help in bettering myself!**

**~I don't own Naruto~**

* * *

><p>"So-" Naruto paused, coughing up another mouthful of blood "this is it, huh?" He asked the two also lying on the ground to his left while trying to ignore the multiple wounds that littered his body.<p>

"Shut up baka" Wheezed Sasuke despite his collapsing lung, he chuckled slightly then painfully turned his head to look at the other two.

"You know this is it, r-right? We're as good as done." Sakura added from between them, bleeding heavily from the hole in her stomach and gashes in her arms and legs.

"At least we got him though" Naruto reasoned "He's gone for good this time, he's not coming back~" he mildly gloated and grinned at his team mates with blood stained teeth.

-w-w-w-flashback-w-w-w-w

The Akatsuki were finally gone now, they had all been defeated by Konoha and Sasuke. After the death of his brother and learning the truth about why the massacre had taken place, Sasuke returned to Konoha declaring war against the village and tried to kill the elders, only to be persuaded by Naruto -after the first 3 sets of broken ribs-to put revenge on hold to help find and defeated Madara.

-2 weeks later-

They had managed to track Madara down close to the valley of the end during his retreat from attacking the village once more, somehow they had managed to corner him thus resulting in an amazing battle. The surrounding area had been completely destroyed, nothing but rubble left in its place.

It had taken everything they had in them but it worked, in the end it had been Sakura that held Madara down while Naruto and Sasuke charged him with a rasengan and chidori. The resulting collision had been spectacular and could be seen all the way from Konoha. They had managed to make sure he was really dead before collapsing next to each other at ground zero.

-w-w-w-w-End flashback-w-w-w-w

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had-" Sasuke started, only to be cut off by Naruto and his own blood chocking him slightly making him cough, his eyes glazed over slightly more.

"I don't want to hear it teme! No regrets, we're together now and that's all that matters." Naruto said passionately before gripping his chest and wincing.

"I-I'm s-scared." Whimpered Sakura with tears and blood running down her face "I d-don't want to d-DIE!" She exclaimed sobbing violently, her blood now forming a bigger puddle and joining those of the other two.

"Don't be such a cry b-baby" Sasuke said reaching over and gripping her hand tightly with his, keeping a straight face while tears started prickling his eyes.

Naruto reached over and grabbed her other hand, tears appearing in his own eyes "It's ok Sakura-c-chan, We'll be together forever ok? I PROMISE we'll always stay with each other no matter WHAT lies ahead." he said softly "Right teme? We're a team."

"hn" was all Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, t-together… r-_right_" Sakura chocked out, blood flying from her mouth her eyes glazing to the same cloudiness as both her team mates.

"Right," Sasuke whispered just loud enough for the other two to hear. Feeling Sakura's hand start to slacken in his hold and seeing Naruto closing his eyes "_Always_" he whispered gazing from the faces of his teammates to the clearing night sky and closed his eyes one last time.

* * *

><p>Kakashi ran as fast as he could, following after Pakkun towards the smell of smoke and blood. Bursting into the newly made clearing it took him a moment to realise this used to be the valley of the end. The water was gone now, probably still flowing under all the rubble and boulders scattered about.<p>

Looking around frantically he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of four figures lying in a crater, bolting over he dropped to his knees wailing his anguish for all to hear. There a few feet away from the mangled body of Madara Uchiha were his team 7, no, his comrade's, not even just that, his FRIENDS.

It was a painfully heart-warming sight, Naruto and Sasuke on either side of Sakura, all covered in blood, both theirs and their team mates, holding one of her hands each. A small smile was on Sakura's face, a smirk on Sasuke's and a happy grin on Naruto's. Each knowing they would always be together no matter what, because they were team 7, team Kakashi, best friends, they would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for each other and that's just what they did.

As Kakashi wailed, head in his hands he could swear he heard them one last time.

"We'll always be together Kakashi, we'll wait for you, after all we are a team right?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Our path may change as life goes on, but the bond between friends remains ever strong"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my first fic in a while~ I hope you like it.<strong>

**Are you like me and cry during stories like this? Well please tell me I would like to know what you think~**

**Oh and that quote at the end isn't mine~ I can't remember where it's from but I claim nothing from it. It took me a long time to finally write this, it's been sitting in my usb for maybe 3 months haha.**

**Please review! I look forward to knowing what you thought!**


End file.
